breath_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200222-history
Decayed Guardian
A Decayed Guardian is a Guardian-type enemy in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Overview These can be found anywhere throughout Hyrule and appear as weakened versions of Guardian Stalkers. They all appear deactivated until approached, and when spotted, they gain their purple glow and fast-paced music will play. Even without movement, they are found in strategic locations, where they can easily attack the player. Killing these will drop Ancient parts, however less than Guardian Stalkers. History These were created as Guardian Stalkers, 10,000 years before the events of Breath of the Wild to aid in combat with the Hero who wields the sword that seals the darkness and the one with the blood of the Goddess. Eventually, Calamity Ganon did arrive, only to be surrounded by Divine Beasts and Guardians, and they were able to seal away Calamity Ganon. The use of this technology dwindled to the extent where they were completely forgotten about, until archaeologists discovered these ancient machines. They put them into use through research from the Sheikah, and they were able to control the Guardian Stalkers. However, Calamity Ganon returned and took control of all the Guardians and Divine Beasts, causing destruction throughout Hyrule and the deaths many. 100 years after this event, the technology began to break down, eventually leaving only few Guardian Stalkers left, while the rest remain completely destroyed are appear as Decayed Guardians. Combat Much like a Guardian Stalker, these enemies will aim and then fire a dangerous laser, capable of killing the player even with several hearts and creating a fiery explosion. The damage can be reduced with the use of the Ancient Helm, Ancient Cuirass, and Ancient Greaves. Headshots can be performed by shooting an arrow to the eye, causing the Guardian to be stunned. Using an Ancient Arrow on the eye will instantly kill it, while a body shot will give it lots of damage, potentially killing it. Like Guardian Stalkers, these are immune to any elemental attacks, and they cannot be knocked off by throwing weapons. Performing a Perfect Guard successfully will result in the impact killing the Guardian, as the deflected attack will always land in the eye, as opposed to Stalkers who will keep moving. Using Ancient weapons, Guardian weapons, or the Master Sword will give Critical Hits to this enemy with every attack, and the Ancient Proficiency Set Boost will increase the damage of the Ancient and Guardian weapons. These can detect sound and movement nearby. Approaching will activate them, and moving with sufficient noise will attract their attention. They can hide among destroyed Guardians, so a solution is to use the Camera Rune provided, which can reveal whether a wreckage is either completely destroyed or a Decayed Guardian. These cannot be attack with Flurry Rush, as they do not have a melee attack. Trivia * When in the vicinity of both a Decayed Guardian and Guardian Stalker, the latter's music will take over. * When in the vicinity of both a Decayed Guardian and any other enemy, the former's music will take over. * If attacked out of their sight, they will repeatedly shoot their lasers immediately on every hit they take.